He Loves the Sea
by Johnny's Wifey
Summary: Rated M just to be safe. All Annabelle wants is to be free but she is betrothed to another. Can a certain pirate captain help her find freedom? Please read and rate.And as you all probably know I sadly don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Eyes like the sea**

_Knock knock_ "Miss, Miss, Governor Webster has sent me to wake you." I heard the door open and my chamber maid Gretchen step in. I slowly opened my eyes it was still dark and then I quickly shut them again as I saw Gretchen walk over to the drapes and open them. I opened my eyes slowly to adjust to the light and I pushed myself to sit up, Gretchen and are the best best of friends she is like a big sister to me. I have no siblings since my mother died giving birth to me. I put on my slippers and walked behind the dressing screen so that Gretchen could help me to undress she and I then started to talk as she untied the back of my nightgown "Annie" she said Gretchen only calls me Annie when we are alone in fear of getting into trouble, "As I was walking this morning I saw this really big black ship with black sails" Gretchen and I have an interest in pirates and we talk about them every chance we get "Really Robin? Where did you see it?" I asked excitedly. "I saw it in Waterston's cave" Just as I was finished undressing there was a knock at the door "Annabelle, dear are you awake and dressed?" "I am behind my dressing screen father you may enter." the door opened and Rose and Pamela stepped behind the screen to help me put on something I couldn't identify "Father," I said "what is this device it looks dangerous." Father softly chuckled "It's called a corset" I gasped as rose pulled the string tighter. "I'm sorry father did you say a corpse, that's very appropriate." Father laughed heartily and said something. "I'm sorry dear I almost forgot to tell you, the commodore's daughter, Pricilla, has proposed that you come to her garden party this afternoon." I scoffed "Father must I really go I don't find it appropriate what with our age difference and all." Father said something else I couldn't identify. "Annabelle dear you are 17 and she is 18 there is not much of an age gap." I sighed in defeat I hated garden parties."Father what will you be doing today?" he shifted his weight to his other foot. "I will be meeting with the Commodore." he looked nervous "He has a proposition for me." I was finally done dressing and came from behind the screen Stared at me in the corset. "How do I look" I said sarcastically I knew father didn't have to say anything he disliked the thing as much as I did. "I'm sorry dear but you must have your hair done, eat breakfast and start your journey to the commodore's house on the other side of town I'm afraid you won't have time to change." Father then turned to leave and left me alone with Gretchen again "So Annie how would you like your hair today?" she said. "In a curled Ponies tail please." A half hour later when I was prepared to go and had my breakfast the carriage arrived. On the ride to commodore Lexingtons' house I glanced out toward the cave Gretchen spoke of and saw nothing I was actually disappointed I was looking forward to seeing a real live pirate ship.

I was escorted to the garden where there were several other females looking just as prissy as I was. A few I recognized as Dianna Waterston, Pricilla Lexingtons, Laura Daniels, Alice Grace, and Elizabeth Cranberry The 'party' was dreadful and boring but one discussion caught my attention. "Have you heard ladies that the infamous Jack Sparrow has been spotted here in Port Royale?" Pricilla said. "Ah, yes father speaks of him to the commodore with obvious distaste," said Elizabeth Captain Cranberry's daughter. "what is he here for I wonder?" she then turned to me and said "Miss Webster has the governor said anything about him?" all of the women turned to look at me "oh I don't know father doesn't speak business at the dinner table, and dinner time is the only time we have to talk considering he is usually handling important issues so I've never heard of this supposedly infamous _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." I lied I knew all about captain sparrow and I was squealing with excitement on the inside. I once sent Gretchen to the local book shop to purchase a book on the infamous captain. Well ladies believe it is getting late and I must admit I am strangely rather tired." We all politely said our goodbyes. I told Richard the coachman I wanted to take a stroll along the beach before we returned home. It took 15 minutes for me to try and persuade him but then I finally gave up.

Later that evening, dinner Time

Father, Thomas, the Commodore, Pricilla and I sat at the dinner table eating lamb and potatoes for dinner it was quite a surprise when father announced that the Lexington family would join us for Supper. We sat eating in an awkward silence. I noticed Thomas kept glancing at me and smiling like an idiot. And Father kept giving me nervous glances.

After a while my mind started to drift to the Black pearl_. That's what I believe it is called. Yes the black pearl what a unique name, I like it. _I hadn't even noticed that father was speaking to me. "I'm sorry father what was it that you just said?" he sighed and repeated "I said it is a beautiful night you and Thomas should take a walk." he winked at me _uh-oh_. I smiled politely at Thomas as he stood and walked over to my chair. I stood and father did also. Father Escorted Commodore Lexington and Pricilla to the sitting room.

Thomas took my hand and led me towards the gardens in the back of the estate. "Miss Webster," he began he looked nervous I could see worry in his blue eyes. I thought it rather unusual considering his usual cockiness; he along with all the other young women loved his sandy blonde curly hair, and muscular figure. I honestly could care less about his appearance to me he wasn't considered all that beautiful. I often found myself fancying men with darker hair and darker eyes. Like Captain Sparrow was described in the books I've read and stories I've heard. "I noticed how quiet you were during dinner, and it suddenly dawned on me that your father must have told you about the marriage" my mouth opened slightly and I tried to speak but he didn't see I needed to speak and unfortunately continued, "I am assuming you are not satisfied with your groom?" he turned to me and chuckled at last realizing the confusion on her pretty face. "Annabelle I…," he was cut off by my sobbing and then I turned to run away. I ran as fast as my legs would take me to where I didn't know but I needed to get away. Thomas chased me for a good mile and gave up I didn't though I kept running I ran to the cave where the pearl was. after about six miles I was exhausted and needed to lay down and when I did I couldn't control the sleep that over came me.

I went for a walk through the woods quietly looking for any houses that looked plunder-worthy. I saw a girl running a young beautiful girl with skin the color of milked coffee, she had black wavy hair but the way the sunset hit it made it look red. She was a small but fit girl, no older than 17. Chasing her was a man, calling her Annabelle he was older than her a lot older maybe 45. The girl kept running never looking over her shoulder. Then the man stopped and turned back towards the other direction. "Bloody women, so complicated." he muttered. After walking about 5 more minutes it was dark now and I saw that girl again lying in the sand….sleeping. In my mind I debated over whether or not I should wake her. I knelt down beside her and gently shook her "wakey-wakey, luv," the girls eyes slowly fluttered open revealing two aqua-green eyes. They reminded me of the sea.

The girl stared at me with confusion and then fear in her beautiful eyes _what are ye thinking mate don't fall fer tha girl _She asked me a question that was just above a whisper "Who are you, and what do you want with me." he sighed and gave me a half smile "I found ye sleepin on tha beach ere luv." she stood up nervously and I finally saw based on her attire how rich she is. she was wearing a light blue dress with ruffles at the top and bottom with an emerald ring on her right middle finger she also had pearls around her neck and in her ears.

"Wha's yer name luv?" she just stood for a minute staring at me up and down and apparently liking what she saw, _What woman would'nt like what she sees, yer Captain Jack Sparrow mate _I saw a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. I smirked, "Luv, wha's yer name?" she finally snapped back to reality "Oh, why should I tell you, you look like a pirate."she remarked in a child-like tone, I sighed apparently annoyed. "Never mind then luv." I started to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two -Please, Maybe**

"Wait," I called he stopped and turned around "Annabelle Webster." _Why the bloody hell did you tell him your name? Because he is so devilishly handsome! _"Ahh" he said "Are you in any way related to the governor?" I hesitated _should I tell him? No he'll kidnap me and demand ransom .But you want to get away from here from Thomas. But not as a prisoner But he's so devilishly handsome!! Oh shut it! _"Yes he is my father." _Great job Annie._ "Luv I don't believe we've properly introduced I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said emphasizing the words **properly **and **Captain Jack Sparrow** and put his hand out for me to shake, but I'd never done it before I'd always seen gentlemen shake father's hand but have always just kissed mine. I just did what I saw father do I put my hand in his and shook. I must have done it wrong because he eyed me strangely and said "Don' rip off me arm luv." and chuckled.

"Annabelle," I thought I heard father's voice "Annabelle, dear where are you." I turned towards my father's voice and then turned back to the captain. "Captain Sparrow I suggest that if you do not wish to have an appointment set up with the gallows you should go. He gave me one last look over. "Aye I agree luv." Just like that he was gone and soon father and Thomas were standing right next to me. "Annabelle, Thomas I suggest we talk about this in my office."

"Annabelle, darling I understand that this must be shocking for you but," "Do really father because I seriously doubt that you do!" I said raising my voice."How could you do this to me father force me to marry Thomas of all people" he sighed replying in a low tone "Annabelle calm down dear."

I quickly stood up knocking my chair over and ran upstairs to my bed chamber, hurriedly closing and locking my door. I sat with my back up against the door sobbing I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I woke up in the fetal position on the floor.My eyes were stuck together with dry tears.

I heard footsteps slowly approach the door. "Annie" I heard Gretchen whisper "Annie are you alright?" she asked genuinely concerned. I slowly stood up and tried to wipe the sleepy dust from my eyes, then opened the door to allow Robin to come in. "Annie I'm so sorry your father has informed the household staff you are to be married to Mr. Lexington." she said with worry in her deep blue eyes. I let out a soft sigh "Don't worry robin its not your fault." I said sadly walking towards my bed dragging Robin with me I plopped down onto the soft mattress and said in a low tone "Robin I need to get away from here." Robin looked at me with wide eyes and replied in a loud whisper "Annie where do plan on going and how will you get there?" I only chuckled at her reaction because truth be told she was right. For once in my 17 years I hadn't thought things through. "I met a pirate last night maybe he will help us." Robin suddenly didn't look all that interested in her nails anymore her head shot up "We?!" I smiled. we talk to him tonight be ready okay. Robin only nodded, But that was all I needed to see.

Robin started helping me out of my dress from the previous day and into a new one. i heard a knock from the other side of the dressing screen. Robin excused her self and went to open the door. I heard her talking to someone and then she quickly came back around the screen. she gave me a small smiled and whispered in my ear,"It's Mr.Thomas Lexington." I gasped in both pain and worry as she pulled the corset strings tighter.When we were done I stepped from behind the screen to find Thomas standing in front of my door. "Thomas 'tis mighty early do you think it is appropriate for you to have been in my chambers as I was dressing?" he looked at me with annoyance "Your father suggested we talk about the wedding." I found the floor particularly interesting.

Oooh, what'll happen next review and we'll find out wont we. Chuckles

I'm sorry I know this is a really short chapter but nobody reviewed for the story and if nobody reviews this time I will stop writing. So if you like it or think it's okay at least review then I will keep going. Let me know of any suggestions

-Johnny's Wifey

yes i'm sorry if you could'nt find me but i did change my pen name

XOXO


End file.
